


Don't Wait Too Long

by Heartguts



Category: All New X-Factor, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood, battle aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartguts/pseuds/Heartguts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy's a mess. Remy faints. Pietro's also a mess but in very different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wait Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> Two drabbles written for the prompts "You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes." and "Tell me a secret."

Remy’s skin itches, his suit stiff with dried blood in the places it doesn't stick to him, metallic scent filling the air and making bile rise in his throat. Before he’s even in his room, he starts peeling it off, throwing his jacket off in the hall, uncaring. 

He’s dealt with blood before.

Knows it well.

Handles it well.

And he has fought so many people, no enemy is new to him,  _everyone_ has been a target (and now he’s talking like Bella, isn't he), it shouldn't be different this time, not against nameless enemies of Snow’s.

(Nameless. Not faceless.)

(He’s getting too old for this. Should go back to art theft. The faces in paintings never change, never look at him quite like…)

His ears are ringing and he can hear someone talking to him but his eyes won’t show him, head too light —- 

and the next thing he knows, he’s on the ground.

No, not on the ground, not entirely. His head and shoulders are in someone’s lap, and there’s a cold, stinging cloth dabbing at his forehead.

"You fainted," comes the explanation when Remy opens his mouth to speak. " _Straight_ into my arms.” There’s a tinge of dark humor. “If you wanted my attention  _that_ badly…”

And Remy laughs, though his voice is like gravel and the air catches in his throat. 

"Yeah, I did this all for you, ‘tro."

"Well, isn't that why you’re half-naked?" Pietro smiles wryly at him, helps him up with calloused hands. He’s scrubbed clean already, dressed in soft clothes, a stitched cut on his temple the only sign that he was even there today. Remy gets to his feet, wobbling, an arm braced against him for support and before he knows it, there are words tumbling past his lips.

"I love you."

(Because for some people, it’s too late to say it, too late to know it, even if it is a danger, a liability.)

Pietro steadies him, studies him, doesn't let his expression change before he murmurs,

"I know. Let’s get you cleaned up."

And that’s enough. That’s enough for him, for now.

* * *

 

Pietro’s perched on the edge of Remy’s bed, just waiting for him to fall again, though he insists he’s fine.

"You said you loved me. You’re not fine." He points out.

"Is that such a crime?" Remy rolls his eyes and slips a clean t-shirt over his head, kneeling to pick up Lucifer rather than going back to the bed. 

"You don’t —-" 

"No, I do. We been together how long? I do." He snaps, turning back to face him despite the vertigo it causes. Pietro blanches; Remy softens.

"You don’t gotta say it back. I don’t care ‘bout that." He says quietly, regaining his composure, even managing a slight smile. "But since I’m makin’ a fool of myself, you could return  _that_ favor.”

The other snorts. “And what’s your idea for that?”

"Tell me a secret." It’s meant to be a joke, and Remy’s still smiling as he drops the cat onto Pietro’s lap and flops down on the bed beside him, biting back any noises of pain. 

"A  _secret.”_

"Yeah. Like…I dunno, you’re terrified of shitty horror movies, or something like that." He can’t see, but he knows Pietro’s smiling now, however faintly.

"You caught me. I can’t even watch The Blob." He says dryly, finally turning his head and leaning down. He’s at an awkward angle, but Remy pushes himself up to kiss him anyway, ignoring the taste of blood and toothpaste. The speedster pulls away too quickly, mouth twisting into a frown again. "I’ll say it. Someday."

"I know it. Stay here tonight?" He says it so casually, and Pietro just nods. 

Soon enough the lights are out and they’re tucked in safely, Pietro twitching as he falls asleep while Remy watches his face, watches his brow furrow with the tide of thoughts that come with nightfall.

He meant it.

Maybe soon enough Pietro will too. 


End file.
